God Loves His Children
by MSUKat
Summary: SVU Detectives help a victim with ties to Major Case Squad. SVUCI Crossover
1. Chapter 1

1area was full of abandoned decrepit warehouses in the meat-packing district. This one, at the end of a string of similar looking building, however looked anything but abandoned.

The high brick exterior was crumbling, decades of hard use and cruel abandonment have left it in a state that would make most people shudder to even look at it in full day light. Lights poured out of high filthy windows. Dense techno music could be hear long before anyone approached the formerly abandoned buildings.

The perfect place for a moving rave. This time their information was correct. They were finally going to break up one of the most notorious underground and highly illegal revolving parties in New York.

The Police moved around the building. They were careful to turn down their radios before coming close, not that anything could be heard inside the building except the electronic throbbing music. Squad Captains nodded to their guys to move-in and start the bust.

"New York Police, this is a raid! Everyone stay where you are!" Detective Morrison shouted as he entered a now-kicked in steel industrial door. Nothing happened for several seconds, people continued to dance, oblivious to the party-crashers.

Then Chaos.

Glamed-up party kids, gelled up hair, neon-colored glow necklaces, tight mini-skirts, cut six-pack abs, day-glo jewelry, teenage red-heads with baby pacifiers, bleached blonds sufer-boy wanna be's, faux-gangsta in thigh high denim -foursizes too big, everyone seemed to be running in every direction. Most were allowed to run out the exits. Morrison, couldn't care about the baby rollers, seventeen year olds who had snuck out for a party and a tab of E, he had his guys trained in who they were there to find.

Promoters, and dealers, that's who they were after. Kenny Frisk, the guy who ran the show and his business associate Dan A'mato. Kenny supplied the kids and the party, Dan supplied the drugs.

Morrison knew they weren't going to be on the floor with the party. They had already nagged a few low-end dealers who were providing party favors to the crowd. His guys were taking them to the back of squad cars as he moved toward the back of the room, where the offices were.

He makes sure that his guys are all still with him. He knows that A'mato is probably armed, and Frisk as well. He had worked three moths to be able to bust them at the same time, so neither would have the chance to skip out of the country. He took a breath, steadied his nerve and bashed in a second industrial grade door that night

"Kenny Frisk, Dan A'mato, you both have the right to remain silent..." Morrison listened as the two targets were read their rights.

This was good, a raid, two scumbags taken down and not a shot fired. He could get used to this.

"Sir?" A voice called for him from the adjacent room. He walked to the adjacent office, a drug den, on the floor were several worn mattresses, squat red candles burned in the corner, multi-colored balloons on the floor, Morrison knew they were going to find a nitrous tank somewhere, after they got all of the partiers out.

He then saw what the officer brought him to show him. A figure was sitting a dirty mattress, facing the wall. She rocked back and forth, Morrison could hear her saying something under her breath

"Come on, Sweetheart get up, the party's over" She didn't move. Morrison motioned for the officer to get her to her feet. The officer walked over near her, reached down and grabbed her arm to lift her up. Morrison shone his flashlight on the girl.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" the officer exclaimed. "Sir!" Morrison walked over to the officer. He looked down.. She was sitting in a pool of blood. She looked up at him.

"God loves His Children" she said in a dream-live voice.

"Call for a Bus" Morrison instructed the officer, as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot Stabler blinked under the bright fluorescent lights. He walked down the ever-bright halls of St. Elizabeth's Emergency department. He got home at midnight, after a 12 hour shift, only to get called two hours later to interview a suspected rape victim.

He nodded to the familiar faces of nurses and doctors as he made his way down to the hallway.

"Hey Morrison, long night eh?" He called out to the harried looking narcotics detective.

"Stabler, good to see you man." Morrison was busily filling out paperwork.

"What's up?"

"I was making a collar for a big time dealer, and we found her in a back office, bleeding, we think that she was raped."

"Think? You didn't get a preliminary statement?" Stabler frowned.

"We tried, but this girl was so out of it, babbling nonsense." Morrison continued to fill out his paperwork.

"Drugs?" Stabler asked, taking his own notes.

"Nah, tested clean, but we are having a hard time talking to her."

"Okay, did they page psych?"

"Yeah, but they said they were 'busy', so who knows how long it will be."

"Well, I'll go in and try to talk to her"

"Thanks, Stabler."

Eliot walked further down the hall he could hear commotion coming from the vic's room. He walked to the doorway and saw a nurse trying to subdue a patient.

"Miss, Miss, you need to stay in bed." The nurse was, unsuccessfully trying to get her patient to lay back down.

"I have to leave, I need to find Bobby." The girl was clearly agitated. "God wanted me to come, he said to me that I had to find the answer..." She struggled against the nurse, oblivious to Eliot standing in the doorway.

"Cindy, I'm going to need a hand in here." The nurse called out to a co-worker. "I think we will need some restraints." Eliot watched as several other nurses came in with leather soft restraints. The girl continued to struggle and started to scream.

"I know what you are trying to do! You want me to confess, say that I'm a Witch But I'm not, God told me that I'm good..." The nurses finally were able to get the girl in four point restraints, but she continued to struggle and pull against the cuffs.

Eliot stood in the doorway, watching the nurses strap the girl onto the gurney. They finally took notice of him.

"I'm detective Eliot Stabler, Special Victims, I was sent here to take a statement" The nurse looked him over for a moment puzzled.

"Oh yes, Detective" She said suddenly remembering "I'm sorry if you've been waiting, but we've been having a busy night." She picked up the chart and started to go over the notes to the detective. Eliot glanced back in at the victim, she was still raving at the other nurse who had come in to assist.

"What did she tell you happened?" He asked the nurse.

"She didn't say too much, she was found during a drug bust, she has bruises on her arms, her clothes, or what was left of it was soaked with blood, and what looked like semen. We have that bagged for you" She motioned to a clear plastic bag sitting on a chair.

"How long has that been sitting there?" He said, worried about the chain of evidence.

"It took us awhile to get her in a gown, that hasn't left my sight. What else..." she scanned the notes. "The paramedics stated that she was saying something about 'they held me down' and about 'being dirty' We haven't been able to examine her, but even if the sex wasn't forced, I doubt that she's in any state to consent. The doc will be here shortly to see her." She walked off towards the nurse's station.

Eliot turned back toward the victim. She was continuing to have a rapid, but nonsensical conversation with the other nurse, Cindy.

"Okay sweetie, we'll find him" Cindy said as she turned towards Eliot.

"Were you able to get her name, at least?" Stabler asked, watching the girl struggle futiley against the restraints.

"I know we've seen her before, someone pulled her old chart, name is...Andrea Goren. She's been asking for her brother, but we can't seem to get a hold of him."

"Wait did you say Goren?"

"Yeah, she was picked up last time by her brother Bobby, but we can't seem to find him."

"Bobby Goren, he's a detective with Major Case"

"you know him?"

"Know of him, more like it. He's kind of an infamous interrogator."

"Could you get him here for us? She might need to be admitted and its easier to get consent from a family member" the nurse said wearily.

"I'll put in the call" Stabler said.


	3. Chapter 3

1Bobby Goren wanted to go home. He was looking at the pile of paperwork on his desk, wondering how it piled up so quickly. He had the coincidental luck of closing out a triple homicide and interviewing three suspects in a murder-for-hire rap in the same day.

His partner had gone to check up on the financials for the murder-for-hire while Bobby wrote up the interrogation reports. The three players in this game were all pointing the finger at each other, and sorting out the truth was getting a little dizzying. He was dictating into a small tape recorder.

"...Baker keeps insisting that he only found out that the money he forwarded to Kovac was for the hit after it had occurred..." He was trying to keep his eyes open to get through this last dictation. The phone rang.

"This is Goren"

"Detective Goren, this is Eliot Stabler, Manhattan SVU"

"What can I do for you detective? Are you calling about the transvestite that was murdered last week? We already got a confession on that"

"No Detective. Do you have a sister, named Andrea?" Stabler hesitated, trying to sound as compassionate as he could.

"What happened?" Bobby's heart sank, a call from SVU about his sister couldn't be good.

"I'm with her here at St. Elizabeth's She was swept up in a drug bust earlier tonight, they found your sister in a back room, she was covered in blood, and the docs think she was raped."

Silence.

"Detective Goren?"

"Yeah I'm here. She asked for me, I take it?"

"Well, sort of. She's a little..."

"She's having some kind of psychotic event." Bobby said grimly. It wasn't a question.

"When I last saw her, she wasn't making much sense, but she was asking for you. The nurse mentioned that they might want to admit her to psych"

Bobby's eyes started to well with tears. He angrily wiped them away.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."


End file.
